Nervin
Nervin aka Blitz in the Japanese version of the anime series. He is a minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He is a good friend of Yusei Fudo. He along with Tank, and Blitz hang out in Yusei's underground base. In the English version, he is called "Nervin" while Nerve is called "Blitz Boylston". Background Nervin along with his friends Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Rally Dawson, Blitz and Tank all lived together in the Satellite. However Jack had left the group after having different idea goals with Yusei. He works along with Tank, and Blitz in a unknown factory. Personality He has a habit of worrying too much about the others even when it has to do something with Rally. Appearance He is a tall man with dark light blue hair. But he ties his hair up. He wears causal clothes and small eye glasses on his face. His hair is usually tie up. He has light fair skin and blue eyes. Abilities 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Fortune Cup arc He, along with Tank, and Blitz Boylston are first seen watching the Turbo Duel between Jack Atlas and Hunter. Before Yusei Fudo comes in to work on his Duel Runner. He along with Tank and Blitz are provoked into a fight by Lenny and his gang. Later on he, Rally, Blitz and Nervin are all captured by Yliaster. They were held captive to force Yusei to enter in the Fortune Cup Touranment. After Yusei made it to the finals, Jack ordered that they be released, by saying Yusei wasn't going to run away. Rally and his friends are set free in a scrapyard with a monitor to watch the Fortune Cup finals. They are all surprised to see Yusei is dueling Jack and that Yusei now has a criminal mark. Dark Signers arc After Yusei's duel with Kalin Kessler, he and the others go and see Yusei to make sure that he's alright. They find out by turning him over, that he sees a large metal shard impaled into his stomach. After Crow Hogan takes Yusei away to get medical treatment. He, Blitz, Nervin, and Rally take Yusei's practically demolished Duel Runnner out of the B.A.D area. But runs into some trouble along the way. Luckily Blister finds, and saves them. They later on go to where Yusei is being treated. When the black cloud that envelopes the satellite comes he disappears. It is later on found out from Rally that he was sacrificed to an Earthbound Immortal. After Yusei and Roman's second duel ends, he, together with most, (if not all) people from the Satellite sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals is resurrected. Ark Cradle arc In episode 150, he's seen cheering Yusei on when he duels. Video Games Quotes *Did you steal this? *Wait guys I don't think this is a good idea Relationships 'Yusei Fudo' He gets along very well with him. 'Jack Atlas' 'Crow Hogan' 'Martha' He might get along with her. 'Rally Dawson' He gets along very well with him. However he hates it when Rally steals something. 'Blitz' He gets along with him very well. 'Tank' He gets along with him very well. 'Blister' He might get along with him. 'Lenny' He hated him a lot. 'The Sector Security' He is very afraid of them. Trivia *He doesn't appear in the manga at all. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *His favorite food is ???. While his least favorite food is ???. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takahiro Hirano *'English' : Tom Wayland all information on Nervin came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Nervin Gallery Taka Blitz.jpg|Nervin with Rally Dawson as he thinks that stealing is wrong. Taka.jpg|Nervin with Blitz and Tank as they watch a duel on live tv. Category:Characters Category:Males